Atropa Belladonna
by skyly
Summary: Episode Tag zu Devil s Cherry (5x02) - Jane hat sich entschlossen noch einen Schluck zu trinken. Aber ist eine Illusion das was er will? Seine Tochter sieht das anders. Und als Lisbon ihn findet, weiß er was zu tun ist.


**AN (falls ihr 5x02 noch nicht gesehen habt, muss ich vor SPOILER warnen!)**:  
Ich schreibe eigentlich eher selten Episode Tags, aber nach 5x02 hatte ich ehrlich Lust dazu!  
Das eigentlich aus mehreren Gründen, aber hauptsächlich, weil ich wirklich hoffe, dass Jane nicht dem Belladonna-Tee verfällt.  
Es gibt bei WEITEM wichtigere Probleme die zu lösen sind, als eine Abhängigkeit Seitens Jane. Er hat ohnehin schon mit genug zu kämpfen.  
Und was ich zudem noch super fand, war die Tatsache, dass Charlotte im Prinzip die Stimme von Janes Unterbewusstsein war.  
Hätte also sein Unterbewusstsein das Sagen, wären er und Lisbon wohl bald ein Paar ;D  
Da es jedoch leider nicht so ist, wollen wir einfach hoffen, dass uns genug Jisbon-Momente geboten werden, über die wir uns freuen dürfen! In der Hinsicht fand ich diese Episode ohnehin toll ^ ^ lässt mein Jisbon-Herz flattern!

Noch eine kurze Anmerkung: Jane und Lisbon duzen sich. Das tun sie in dieser FF und werden sie auch in den meisten meiner FFs tun,  
weil ich dieses Gesieze im Deutschen einfach nicht akzeptieren kann. Meiner Meinung nach ist ihre Beziehung zu innig um sich zu Siezen  
(ein Grund mehr, warum ich die englische Version bevorzuge... haha :D ). Ich hoffe ihr könnt mit diesem kleinen Schönheitsmakel leben...

Aber genug gequasselt. Hier also ein kleines Etwas meinerseits. **Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

* * *

Er trank einen tiefen Schluck; genoss den Tee nicht wie er es sonst tat.  
Dieser Genuss, war ein ganz anderer.

„Wirklich? Ist das deine Vorstellung von einem idealen Abend?"

Sie sah so echt aus. Ihre Augen funkelten lebhaft und ihr Haar schimmerte im schwachen Licht, das von der Straße in den Raum sickerte.

„Hallo Liebes.", lächelte er und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Porzellantasse.

„Ich brauche einem erwachsenen Mann hoffentlich nicht erklären, wie ungesund das ist."

Das Leben ohne sie fühlte sich jedoch ungesünder an.

„Meh...das ist nur Tee.", winkte er ab, „Erzähl mir lieber etwas von dir."

Sie setzte sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf den Tisch und sah ihn eindringlich an:

„Ich weiß nur genau so viel wie du.", antwortete sie kurz. Anschließend huschte ihr vielleicht Sorge über das Gesicht. Da es jedoch dunkel war, konnte Jane es nicht ganz erkennen. Er sah nur noch die Unzufriedenheit:

„Wird das jetzt immer so weitergehen?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll, „Du vergiftest dich mit dem Zeug um etwas vor dich hin zu träumen?"

„Nein, ich vergifte mich mit dem „Zeug" um ein bisschen zu leben.", erwiderte er ruhig.  
Er hatte fast schon mit ihrer Reaktion gerechnet. Sie machte sich zu viele Gedanken über etwas, das doch eigentlich so einfach war.  
Es hatte sich vor Jahren eine Tür geschlossen, zu der er endlich einen Schlüssel gefunden hatte.  
Und diesen würde er nutzen. Egal zu welchem Preis.

Sie rümpfte die Nase: „Sollten Eltern nicht vernünftig und vorbildlich handeln?"

Er verzog die Lippen zu einem Grinsen und schaute sie anschließend tadelnd an: „Sollten Kinder ihren Eltern denn nicht etwas Respekt entgegenbringen?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf: „Wie soll ich dich denn respektieren, wenn du es selbst nicht tust?"

Dann stand sie auf: „Du zerstörst dich, jagst immer und immerzu deinem Red John hinterher und nimmst Drogen um eine Illusion zu erschaffen, die dir das letzte Bisschen vom Leben raubt, das dir noch geblieben ist."

„Es ist nur eine einzige Droge.", bemerkte er, seine Tochter ignorierte ihn jedoch: „Ich habe gedacht meinen Vater vorzufinden. Statt dessen sehe ich einen gebrochenen Mann, der nicht einmal erwachsen genug ist Hilfe anzunehmen und sich selbst einzugestehen, dass er weiterleben will."

Er setzte die Teetasse ab. Zwar hätte er noch einen Schluck gehabt, allerdings hatte er langsam das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

Da er mit den Händen nichts anfangen konnte, faltete er diese in seinem Schoß.

„Ich will nicht weiterleben. Aber ich muss."

Genervt sprang Charlotte vom Tisch: „Du lebst nicht. Du vegetierst. Und das auch nur für einen Psychopathen."

Sie hatte das falsch verstanden. Er lebte nicht für Red John.

„Ich lebe für euch.", berichtigte er.

„Lüg mich bitte nicht an.", bat Charlotte mit ernster Stimme und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
Sie war so warm und ...so echt. Auch wenn das nur eine Illusion war, so war sie verdammt gut.

„Wenn du für uns leben würdest, hättest du Red John längst vergessen. Egal wie gut du deinem Umfeld Dinge weismachen kannst, dich selbst wirst du nie dauerhaft rein legen können, Papa."

Auf das letzte Wort hin zog sich sein Magen leicht zusammen. Es war so lange her, dass er so genannt wurde.  
Und es fühlte sich gleichzeitig richtig sowie ganz falsch an.

Er konnte sie nicht mehr ansehen. Auch wenn er es gerne getan hätte.  
Daher beobachtete er nur ihre Spiegelung im Fenster.  
Und je länger er das tat, desto höher kroch der Knoten in seinem Hals.  
Denn langsam dämmerte ihm wieder die Tatsache, dass jedes Wort, das sie sprach, aus ihm selbst hinaussprudelte.  
Aus einem kleinen Winkel seines Unterbewusstseins, das nur selten das Wort ergriff.

„Wenn du wirklich für uns lebst, dann erlaube dir einfach Mal nichts zu denken. Nicht fünf Schritte voraus zu planen.", sie drückte ihm kurzerhand einen Kuss auf die Wange und umarmte ihn kräftig, bevor sie etwas zurückwich:

„Und versprich mir bitte einen großen Bogen um Vegas zu machen."

Er lächelte.

„Das kann ich leider nicht."

Charlotte verdrehte die Augen und legte großen Wert drauf einen tadelnden Gesichtsausdruck zu tragen.

„Das habe ich fast befürchtet. Aber bring dir selbst wenigstens etwas mehr Respekt entgegen.", und daraufhin lächelte sie. Es war dieses mehrdeutige Lächeln, das er selbst manchmal benutzte um sich aus schwierigen Situationen zu retten. Nur, dass ihres warmherziger schien.

„Wach auf.", meinte sie plötzlich. Und kaum hatte sie die Lippen bewegt, schon hatte er das Gefühl von einer Welle der Übelkeit überrollt zu werden. Er atmete schwer, als hätte er vergessen wie das ging. Und als sie ihm kurz zuwinkte um danach dem Nichts entgegen zu spazieren, fragte er sich, ob er es überleben würde seine Tochter auf dieser Weise immer und immer wieder zu verlieren.

„Jane?"

Er hätte gerne geantwortet, aber er konnte noch nicht. Dafür fühlte sich seine Zunge zu dick an.

„Jane! Was zum...", es herrschte einen Atemzug lang stille und dann: „Dieser Blödmann!"

Sie hatte wohl die Belladonnablätter entdeckt. Der Tee schien noch zu wirken, da er diesen Gedanken äußerst amüsant fand. Belladonna für die bella Donna.

Er versuchte wieder zu sprechen. Aber außer einem lahmen Gemurmel brachte er nichts heraus.

Das reichte jedoch, dass sich die Stimme über ihn beugte und ihm ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte: „Warum zum Teufel tust du sowas?"

Wie gut, dass er nicht in der Lage war zu antworten. Er hätte nämlich keine zufriedenstellende Antwort gewusst.

„Weil es mich Glücklich macht." - wäre vielleicht noch am nächsten an der Wahrheit gewesen. Aber so richtig traf es den Puls der Dinge auch nicht.

„Weil es mich beruhigt." - wäre eine andere Option. Aber sich seine tadelnde Tochter in einem Rausch zu erschaffen war wohl alles andere als beruhigend. Es ließ ihn nur zweifeln.

„Weil es mich wieder zu etwas Ganzem macht."

Er hatte das so leise und träge gemurmelt, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich nicht hatte verstehen können.

Allerdings war er nicht überrascht als sie in sanfter Stimme meinte: „Jane, das ist nicht gut so."

Es war unwichtig, dass er das schon wusste. Es war trotzdem richtig, dass sie das sagte.

Es zählte nur, dass sie sich darum kümmerte was aus ihm wurde; ob sie das nun tat indem sie Offensichtliches wiederholte oder ihn auf Neues hinwies.

„Ich sagte doch, dass du mich Patrick nennen kannst."

„Du gehörst wieder ins Krankenhaus.", stellte sie fest.

Er musste grinsen. Und wenn er hätte sehen können wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, hätte er es um noch einiges lustiger gefunden. Jedoch war es zu dunkel und seine Sicht zu sehr vom Tee gestört.

„Ich hoffe ich kriege Stammkundenrabatt.", meinte er noch, als ihm zwei starke Arme auf die Beine halfen.

Stark. Selbstsicher. Dabei war sie um einiges kleiner als er.

Für einen Moment musste er überlegen, was er damit eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, und dann kamen ihm die Worte seiner Tochter in den Sinn: „Bring dir selbst etwas Respekt entgegen."

„Lisbon?", krächzte er.

Sie blieb stehen. Er blieb stehen.

In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich kurz die Gedanken, und er fühlte sich gleichzeitig schlecht wie auch gut, als ihm klar wurde, was er unumgänglich tun musste.

„Ja?", flüsterte die Stimme neben ihm. Er seufzte.

„Ich glaube ich werde für die nächsten Wochen … Tee boykottieren."

„Das ist eine überraschend vernünftige Idee deinerseits."

Und er hörte ein Grinsen in ihrer Stimme, das ihn zwar nicht ganz tröstete, aber ihn wenigstens klar im Kopf hielt.  
Nun. So klar wie man eben mit einem Halluzinogen im Blut seien kann.


End file.
